


Torso of the Week

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tremendously sexy, thick necked Roman soldier, in armor. A drawing on tablet using the pencil tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torso of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> -I drew this a while back, I've already put it up in Ninth Eagle and am still thankful for the kind comments I received there. <3  
> -Thought I would put it up here too because you know, why not? I mean it is fandom related after all.  
> -Title is from a superb Everything Everything song.  
> -I am aware the angle of the face is off and because of that the nose has been elongated a bit, but I find it not too hideous at the moment.

Channing Tatum has a difficult face to get right so I got it wrong but you know not hideously, horribly so...so...


End file.
